Tout le monde change, vraiment?
by La Chaumiere Aux Coquillages
Summary: Au détour d'une rue sombre, Harry est attaqué par un groupe de Moldus. Parmi ces Moldus, un sorcier renié de la communauté, Draco Malfoy, remet en question les certitudes d'Harry par rapport à lui même, et ce de plus d'une façon. HPDM, brin d'humour.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je me contentais de lire et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de soumettre à vos avis une fanfiction à moitié écrite, qui date un peu. Si vraiment elle vous plait et que je trouve le temps, je la terminerai. Vous avez le temps de quelques chapitres avant son arrêt, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos avis._

_Bien à vous,_

_La Chaumière Aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre un: Ca va, on s'amuse, tu veux taper toi aussi? **

Le dîner chez Ron et Hermione s'étant éternisé, l'heure du dernier bus ou du dernier métro était largement dépassée. Harry allait donc devoir rentrer à pieds. Il remonta le col de son blouson et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées dans le froid de cette nuit d'octobre. Il ruminait ses pensées.

Il avait une présélection de curriculum vitae à faire le lendemain. Un de ses Aurors avait été muté à Canterburry et il avait une foule de candidatures à éplucher. Il devait rencontrer une dizaine de professionnels pour les trier sur le volet la semaine prochaine. Surtout, ne pas oublier de contacter leur ancienne équipe ou leurs camarades et professeurs de formation. Ensuite, il passerait boire un café chez Neville. Penser à lui demander pourquoi sa plante verte devenait bleue. Mais avant tout, sourit Harry, il prendrait une bonne douche chaude et se savonnerait avec le gel douche de Ginny. Ce truc sentait la fraise et était d'un rose pailleté tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin mais il s'en fichait. C'était l'odeur de la rousse qu'il avait si longtemps tenu dans ses bras et l'avoir sur lui le réconfortait. McMillan lui avait ravit sa belle mais il aurait toujours cet entêtant parfum pour faire remonter ses souvenirs.

Le sourire de Harry devint une moue triste. Ginny ne reviendrait pas. Elle était à Portsmouth dans l'appartement de l'ancien Serdaigle, heureuse, rayonnante, adorable. Elle avait tout pris, ses parfums, ses bijoux, ses habits, ses livres et son coeur, avait tout jeté en vrac dans sa malle verte et s'était échappé comme une voleuse pendant son absence. La dernière trace de son passage à l'appartement était ce flacon de gel douche à la fraise qu'Harry faisait durer le plus longtemps possible. Déjà deux mois.

Il soupira. Son souffle forma un petit nuage blanc puis se dissipa.

-Eh toi là bas! Tu bouges pas. Pas un geste ou je te descend. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Un bruit métallique, celui d'une arme qu'on charge, se fit entendre, appuyant les paroles de l'inconnu. Harry se figea. Les taches de rousseur de Ginny partirent au galop se réfugier dans un coin de sa tête.

-Tu lèves les mains et tu fermes ta gueule, si tu cries je tire. Continua la voix.

Il s'exécuta. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait beau être sorcier, il avait beau être Auror, il avait beau avoir tué le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, il restait un homme.

Des silhouettes se détachèrent du mur devant lui et il entendit des pas. Ce qu'il présuma être le canon d'un revolver toucha son dos et l'homme derrière lui le poussa en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une petite ruelle, sombre, crasseuse, digne des plus grands films sur la mafia.

Harry regarda autour de lui autant que son immobilité le lui permettait. Ils étaient trois, costauds et plus grands que lui. Bien que musclé lui aussi, il mesurait bien dix centimètres de moins qu'eux. Leurs armes leur conféraient un autre avantage.

Ses neurones s'activèrent. Il fallait qu'il arrive à atteindre sa baguette, rangée dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Mais au moindre mouvement, le caïd tirerait et il glisserait sur le sol avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire Quidditch. Appeler à l'aide? Qui répondrait, dans cette ruelle mal famée? Est-ce-qu'on viendrait le secourir, face à trois Mister Muscles? Pas sûr. Il sentait déjà la perspective d'une douche parfumée s'éloigner.

-File nous ton fric, tout ce que tu as sur toi. Et grouille, on se les gèle. Dit l'homme derrière lui.

Une bête histoire d'argent. Un peu plus et il ricanerait. Mais qu'ils le prennent, son fric! Il s'en fichait, il en avait encore, et ce n'était pas ce dont il raffolait. Ce dont il raffolait, c'était Ginny. Et Ginny se foutait du fric comme de lui.

Lentement, il baissa la main, et sans même penser à prendre sa baguette, il saisit son porte-feuille. Il l'ouvrit, fit glisser les billets moldus qu'il y trouva dans sa main et y ajouta les quelques livres. Il se baissa doucement et posa le tout sur le macadam. Un des loubards s'approcha et ramassa le butin, avant de compter distraitement.

-A peine cent livres. Dit-il.

L'autre, appuyé contre un mur, renifla de dédain tandis que celui qui semblait être le meneur gronda:

-Il reste de la tune dans son fourre-fric. Il essaye de nous arnaquer.

Harry sourit intérieurement, toujours sans mot dire. Oui, il lui restait de l'argent. Pas sûr que les types réussissent à l'écouler, par contre. On ne s'achète pas un colt moldu avec des Gallions. Docile, il tendit son porte monnaie à l'homme devant lui. Celui-ci le lui arracha et fouilla dedans.

-C'est surement de l'oseille d'étranger ou du fric de gosse. En tout cas c'est pas des livres. Déduit il en examinant l'argent sorcier.

L'homme au flingue exigea de voir les billets.

Tous se turent un moment. On entendit juste le tintement des Mornilles, des Noises et des Gallions.

-De putain billets de clown. Conclut-il, rageur. Et il jeta le dernier retrait à Gringotts de Harry dans la ruelle. Les pièces rebondirent contre les murs, les billets firent un peu de bruit dans une bourrasque de vent.

Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui sentit l'arme cogner son omoplate.

-Alors, Ducon, on se balade avec des billets de Monopoly? Le menaça le meneur.

Harry ne répondit pas, le sous-fifre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Putain, il a un porte monnaie en croûte de porc de luxe, ou un truc de ce genre, ca doit aller chercher dans les mille, mille deux cents livres! S'exclame-t-il en observant le porte feuille sous toutes les coutures.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ca valait beaucoup plus que ca. Et c'était la peau du Magyar à Pointes qu'il avait vaincu en Quatrième Année. Le type ricana dans son dos. Enfin une rentrée d'argent! Mais il n'en avait pas finit avec sa victime. Ce soir, le type s'ennuyait. Il faisait froid, peu de gens se s'étaient aventurés par ici, pratiquement que des junkies ruinés, le salaire était maigre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être resté aussi tard pour rien. Il appuya un peu plus son colt sur Harry.

-Alors, connard, c'était quoi ce fric? Les jetons du casino?

Les deux autres comprirent et se redressèrent un peu, bandant déjà leur muscles. Ce soir, vol avec violence, messieurs. De quoi s'en frotter les phalanges rougies par le froid. Harry ne vit pas leurs visages, il faisait trop sombre. Il espérait juste pouvoir mettre la main sur sa baguette avant qu'on ne lui casse le nez.

Le caïd le propulsa sur le goudron d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

-Alors, minus, tu réponds? Tu veux qu'on te coupe la langue peut-être? Comme ça, t'auras une bonne raison de te la fermer!

Comme par miracle, les lunettes de Harry étaient restées sur son nez. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne chercha même pas à se relever. Il ne savait pas si il restait calme grâce à sa formation ou parce qu'il avait un peu bu, ce soir. Ou s'il s'en foutait, tout simplement. Depuis que Ginny était partie, il se foutait de pas mal de trucs. Ne pas faire la vaisselle, porter des chemises froissées, manger des pâtes deux semaines d'affilée, ne pas relever le courrier, ne pas baisser la lunette des chiottes, faire des miettes sur canapé, ne pas changer l'eau des fleurs, ne pas acheter de fleurs, ne pas rincer la baignoire, ne pas se raser, se faire passer à tabac par trois cons, un samedi soir ou un dimanche matin, comme on voudra.

Alors il répondit la vérité:

-C'est de l'argent sorcier.

Pour la première fois, sa voix s'éleva dans la rue. Comme il était resté la joue sur le bitume, il ne vit pas le troisième homme, celui qui n'avait pas bougé et qui était appuyé contre un mur, sursauter légèrement. Apparemment celui qui le menaçait du bout du revolver n'avait rien remarqué non plus, puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé une « raison valable » de se passer les nerfs sur la sale tête de ce con à lunettes.

-C'est qu'il se fout de nous, ce petit merdeux!

On sentait la jubilation dans sa voix. L'aspirateur à fric comprit le message et lança négligemment la peau de dragon dans les mains du troisième homme. Celui-ci observa l'objet avec attention, mais personne ne le vit, parce que quatre bras relevèrent Harry. On l'immobilisa. Il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait tellement qu'il sourit vaguement.

Un poing s'écrasa sur son nez et un craquement sec se fit entendre. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de jeter un sort avant que ses lunettes ne soient à nouveau brisées. Le troisième type, toujours contre le mur, regarda la monture tordue. Il esquissa un geste mais se ravisa.

L'Elu eut la respiration coupée par un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il suffoqua et lorsqu'il expulsa enfin l'air de ses poumons, des gouttes de sang, celui qu'il avait dans la bouche, colorèrent le trottoir. Il ne cria pas. Il n'avait pas crié à cause d'un Doloris, il ne crierait pas à cause de quelques os brisés.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent. Le troisième approcha le portefeuille du tabassé de ses yeux gris. Harry se prit une nouvelle baffe et un coup de pied sec lui fit valser le sternum. Son agresseur portait une alliance et le bijoux lui écorcha la joue, assez profondément. L'hémoglobine coula dans son cou. Il pensa que sa chemise allait être fichue.

-Ben alors Ducon, t'es muet? T'as pas mal? Tu veux qu'on frappe plus fort?

Il ne répondit pas, de toute façon, le sang qui couvrait sa bouche l'empêchait de parler. Sa tempe gauche était meurtrie. Sûr qu'il allait avoir un hématome violacé. Une mandale plus tard, les deux autres riaient comme des bossus sadiques.

-Fermez un peu vos gueules.

Le troisième homme avait parlé. Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Harry battit des paupières pour essayer de le voir plus précisément. Il n'y arriva pas, le sang commençait à sécher. L'inconnu avait rangé la peau de dragon dans la poche de son blouson de cuir. Les deux autres le regardaient, comme affolés.

-Ca va, on s'amuse, tu veux taper toi aussi? Demanda finalement un des types.

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule.

Il obtempéra. Harry fut surpris. Il pensait que c'était lui, le chef. Le troisième caïd se décolla du mur, poussa brutalement l'aspirateur à fric de coté et saisit le menton de Harry sans croiser ses yeux. Lui ne bougea pas. De toute façon, l'autre le tenait toujours fermement. Un doigt fin balaya son front et souleva une mèche de cheveux. Deux pupilles anthracites croisèrent les siennes, émeraudes.

-Potter. Lâcha la voix.

Malgré le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche, Harry répondit en crachotant ses plaquettes sur son ennemi de toujours.

-Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je me contentais de lire et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de soumettre à vos avis une fanfiction à moitié écrite, qui date un peu. Si vraiment elle vous plait et que je trouve le temps, je la terminerai. Vous avez le temps de quelques chapitres avant son arrêt, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos avis._

_Je remercie tous les reviewers, sans qui le chapitre deux n'aurait pas été publié. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews dès que possible, dîtes moi si la suite est à la hauteur!_

_Bien à vous,_

_La Chaumière Aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre Deux: Tu ne sais rien Potter, rien.**

Harry déglutit, avalant un peu de son sang au passage.

Non, finalement, il ne s'en foutait pas. Se faire tabasser par des loubards à Londres dans une ruelle sombre, passe encore. Se faire tabasser par Draco Malfoy à Londres dans une ruelle sombre, c'était hors de question.

-C'est drôle, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais dans le même état, mais dix fois plus glorieux. Fit remarquer le blond, moqueur.

-Je ne trouve pas ca très plaisant. Répondit Harry, la bouche encore encombrée de sang.

Malfoy lui tenait toujours le menton. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme les deux vieux ennemis qu'ils étaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne trouves pas très plaisant? D'être couvert de sang ou d'être glorieux? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard.

-De te revoir, Malfoy. Claqua Harry.

Le blond le jaugea un instant. Il avait perdu son sourire.

-Mais tout le déplaisir est pour moi, Potter.

Il se recula et fit un signe à ses acolytes.

-Lâchez le.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le Survivant tituba un peu puis passa les mains sur son visage pour évaluer les dégâts.

-Mais Draco...il te connait... hésita l'aspirateur à fric.

-Et? Questionna celui-ci, haussant un sourcil.

-Ben...le boss dit qu'il faut jamais prendre aucun risque... continua l'autre, plus hésitant encore sous le regard froid du Sang-Pur.

-Rappelle moi qui le boss a chargé d'organiser la soiré? interrogea le fils de Mangemort.

-Euh..toi. Répondit le type, mal assuré.

-Alors ta gueule. Tu prends le fric et tu te casses.

La voix de Draco avait claqué dans l'air. Ses hommes de mains ne bougèrent cependant pas.

-Je vous ai dit de vous casser. Répéta-t-il en soulevant assez son blouson pour qu'ils aperçoivent son arme, bien plus imposante que celle utilisée précédemment pour le vol.

-Mais le boss... recommença l'autre.

-Le boss, c'est mon affaire. Cassez vous, je ne le répèterai pas une quatrième fois. Le coupa Malfoy.

Les deux caïds se consultèrent du regard mais finirent par se mettre en route.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Draco se tourna vers Harry, qui s'était jeté entre-temps un sort de nettoyage. Il tâtait son visage avec précaution. Il préférait attendre d'être devant un miroir pour redresser son nez et refermer ses entailles.

-T'habites loin Potter? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Trente minutes. Stones Street. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi tu transplanes pas?

-Pas envie. Lâcha Harry.

-Pas envie. Répéta Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte. Harry avait les mains dans les poches. Draco, méfiant, préférait garder les siennes le long de son corps.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me raccompagnes? Marmonna l'Élu.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on me renvoie à Azkaban pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Répondit le concerné.

-On envoie pas les gens à Azkaban pour ça. Fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

-Dans mon cas, ils seraient bien capables.

Une bourrasque leur rugit au visage.

-Et pour la non assistance, c'est un peu tard. T'étais où, quand je me faisais casser la gueule par tes copains? Ironisa Harry.

-A deux mètres, Potter, change de lunettes.

-Très drôle Malfoy.

-Je savais pas que c'était toi. Soupira ce dernier.

-Et si ç'avait été un autre, t'aurais rien fait? Se scandalisa Harry.

-Un autre ne m'a pas sauvé la vie il y a quelques années. Lâcha le blond.

Ils se turent. La Guerre ne pouvait pas être mentionnée sans qu'un silence pesant ne lui succède.

-Et franchement, pour les baffes, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Un coup de baguette et ça aurait été réglé. Fit-il finalement remarquer.

-Je tape pas sur les Moldus. Répondit Harry.

-Eux ne se gênent pas on dirait.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy? Je veux dire...tu bosse avec des Moldus, tu tabasses les gens pour de l'argent... Pourquoi? Demanda Harry brusquement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je n'ai pas ta chance, Potter. Je ne suis pas adulé partout. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Soit on m'ignore, soit on me crache dessus. Les Moldus ne savent rien de tout ça. Répondit-il finalement.

-Tu obéissais à Ses ordres, Malfoy. T'as choisi ton camp, alors maintenant t'assume. Dit Harry durement.

-J'ai rien choisi du tout Potter, et pourtant j'assume quand même.

-Tu crois qu'en tapant sur la gueule des gens pour leur piquer leur argent tu te rachètes? Vociféra le Gryffondor.

-Je ne te permet pas de me juger Potter. Toi et tes amis, vous avez eut la route de la gloire, et même si ce n'a pas été facile, votre histoire était toute tracée. Tu vivais ou tu mourrais. T'as gagné, le méchant a perdu et tout le monde est heureux. C'était pile ou face. Moi aussi mon histoire était écrite, avant même que je naisse. Il n'y avait pas de prophétie, mais dans le fond, qu'est ce que ça change? On ne me plaint pas, c'est tout. Heureusement. Les Malfoy devaient être victorieux, les Malfoy ont perdu. Et personne n'avait prévu un changement de direction, alors je fais ce que je peux et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire que ma vie, c'est de la merde. C'est clair?

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, le défiant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Mais il garda le silence et ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes.

-Il y a d'autres solutions. T'as choisi tout seul d'être un vaurien. Pour l'enrôlement dans les Mangemorts, je ne dis rien. Mais pour cette vie là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Dit Harry.

Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant.

-Mon père est mort en prison, sa fortune a été confisquée et ma mère s'est pendue. A qui veux tu que je m'en prenne? On a perdu. C'est tout.

Harry blêmit.

-Narcissa est morte? Bégaya-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée..

-Elle s'est suicidée. Et ne l'appelle pas Narcissa. Ne fais pas comme si tu la connaissais. Tu ne sais rien Potter, rien. Tu te plains d'être célèbre, tu te plains de ne pas avoir eu le choix, tu te plains d'avoir du fric sans rien faire, tu te plains d'avoir été un pion. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que tu as eu une vie difficile? T'étais du coté des gentils, je te signale. On t'a aidé, choyé, protégé. Et maintenant, les filles te balancent leurs petites culottes en hurlant. C'est sûr que c'est triste, je crois que je vais pleurer, pauvre Monsieur Tout-le-monde-m'aime. Fulmina-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-C'est sûr que ca a été une partie de plaisir. Savoir qu'on veut me tuer depuis ma naissance, éviter les Doloris, perdre la moitié de mes amis, entrainer la mort autour de moi, tout ca. Non vraiment, une vraie soirée crêpes. Répondit-il, sarcastique.

-Tu veux jouer au plus malheureux Potter? A 27 ans? Je te trouve un peu puéril, pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Se moqua Malfoy.

-Je ne joue à rien du tout. Se renfrogna le Survivant.

Ils se turent à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Malfoy. Murmura Harry.

Le silence lui répondit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans Stones Street, Malfoy leva la tête pour contempler les immeubles gigantesques qui s'étiraient vers les étoiles. Les appartements de ces gratte-ciels étaient hors de prix et la vue qu'offraient leurs vérandas n'en était que plus prisée.

-Je te laisse ici Potter.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Malfoy fit demi tour, sa silhouette disparaissant dans la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je me contentais de lire et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de soumettre à vos avis une fanfiction à moitié écrite, qui date un peu. Si vraiment elle vous plait et que je trouve le temps, je la terminerai. Vous avez le temps de quelques chapitres avant son arrêt, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos avis._

**_Ici, je doute un peu. Dans ce chapitre trois, les personnages sont-ils à la hauteur? Les dialogues ne sonnent-ils pas creux? Est-ce bien la peine?_**

_Je remercie tous les reviewers, sans qui le chapitre trois n'aurait pas été publié. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews dès que possible, dîtes moi si la suite est à la hauteur!_

_Bien à vous,_

_La Chaumière Aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre 3: Dis toi bien, espèce de petit con, que si je me suis retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste, c'est parce que je t'ai épargné il y a deux semaines!**

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Harry but son café d'un trait et posa le gobelet de carton sur son bureau. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre magique. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Il devait encore boucler un rapport et aller retirer un dossier aux services des plaintes. Il ne sortirait pas avant 21h. De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait.

A quelques kilomètres, Draco faisait tourner son whisky dans son verre, accoudé au bar, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et un coup de poing l'envoya valser au sol.

-Alors, à ce qui paraît, on prend des risques?

Il serra les dents. Jack et Tim n'avaient pas tenu longtemps avant de le dénoncer. Il se releva tant bien que mal et fit face au boss. Le boss n'était pas un géant, mais c'était un morceau de muscle dense et compact. Rougeaud, il le regardait avec une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, ducon? Tu veux qu'on se fasse coffrer ou quoi? Demanda-t-il en lui renvoyant une baffe qui le propulsa à nouveau sur le sol sale.

-Tu prends trop de libertés, connard. Qu'est ce que tu crois, que t'es hors de porté? Ecoute moi bien - il saisit le blond par se col et le releva, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son employé- je t'ai embauché il y a 7 ans. T'es un bon gars. Tu bosses bien, tu tapes dur et tu ramènes du fric. Les filles aiment bien quand c'est toi qui surveille, les mecs aiment être sous tes ordres. Alors ca me ferait chier d'éclater ta petite tête de con sur le bar et de te balancer dans la Tamise ensuite. Mais si tu continue, j'aurais pas le choix, et t'iras faire coucou à tout ceux qui se sont cru plus forts que moi, pigé?

Draco hocha la tête. Le boss ne bluffait pas, il l'avait déjà envoyé lancer un ou deux corps dans l'eau. Ce type était dangereux, et lui était lâche.

-Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas aller dézinguer ce gars avant qu'il ne nous colle les flics au cul. Je veux voir sa dépouille ici demain, compris?

Draco s'était figé. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Potter. On n'abat pas froidement son plus vieil ennemi. En plus, ce con là trouverait un moyen de survivre. Et Draco avait une dette de vie envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas le descendre. Tout le monde magique serait sur son dos. Ils sauteraient tous sur l'occasion pour avoir la peau du dernier Malfoy.

-Non. Dit-il.

L'autre le dévisagea et resserra sa prise sur son col.

-Quoi? Vocifèra-t-il.

-Non, je ne le descendrai pas. Répondit le Serpentard en en essayer de ne pas laisser la peur suinter par tout les pores de sa peau.

Le boss le lança à terre à nouveau puis se jeta sur lui pour lui décocher deux coups de pieds dans les cotes. Malfoy se tordit pour tenter d'échapper à ses bottes.

-Tu vas le descendre, tu vas le descendre sinon je te descends! T'as 24h heures Ducon, tu m'entends? rugit le boss, hargneux.

-Tu me descendras, alors. Conclut Draco, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

A la suite d'un nouveau coup de pied, son arcade sourcillière laissa un flot de sang lui couler sur le front. Il voulut se relever mais un coup de poing l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser. II aperçut une lame briller. Ca allait faire mal. Très mal.

Harry se retourna dans son lit et glissa un bras là où se trouvait normalement Ginny. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Il se leva, traversa son appartement et alluma la lumière de sa cuisine. Il but un grand verre d'eau et retourna se coucher.

Draco, ensanglanté, à demi-conscient, gisait dans un coin du bar. Il respirait difficilement, quelques unes de ses cotes étaient cassés. Dans le coltard, il se demanda où aller pour se faire soigner. Un hôpital moldu lui semblait risqué, on allait lui demander des comptes. Il pensa vaguement à aller chez Potter, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il était dans cet état. Mais il refusait de faire montre de faiblesse devant lui. Il pensa alors à Sainte Mangouste. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Draco n'était jamais retourné là bas. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie. Plus jamais. Seulement, cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personne qui le connaissait.

Malgré son ventre tendu par ses 5 mois de grossesse, Hermione avait insisté pour prendre la permanence de nuit. Elle poussait un chariot de médicaments quand elle s'arrêta net. Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, devant le comptoir d'accueil, un grand homme blond et carré d'épaules attendait. Il était couvert de sang, mais la couleur de ses cheveux avait mis le doute à la Médicomage.

-Nom, prénom, âge. Lâcha la sorcière d'accueil.

-Malfoy, Draco, 27 ans. Répondit l'homme d'une voix légèrement trainante.

L'hôtesse de Sainte Mangouste tiqua.

-Draco Malfoy, comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy? Cracha-t-elle finalement.

Draco hocha la tête. L'hôtesse le jaugea du regard. Hermione observait la scène, pétrifiée.

-Etage deux, salle 8. Touchez à un seul des patients et j'appelle le service des Aurors. Siffla-t-elle finalement.

Il boita vers l'ascenseur.

-Vous prenez l'escalier, Monsieur Malfoy. On ne laisse pas les vermines dans votre genre seules avec des innocents. Cria la femme à travers la pièce.

Draco s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas mais pivota vers les escaliers. Tout le monde le regardait à présent. Les gens chuchotaient, certains le pointaient du doigt. Il s'agrippa à la rampe pour se hisser difficilement sur les marches.

Plus tard, lorsque quelques Médicomages méfiants eurent fini de le soigner sans délicatesse, Hermione entra dans la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à remettre son t-shirt taché de sang par dessus les bandages qui lui entouraient le torse.

-Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

-Salut, Granger. Dit-il un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Son visage avait repris forme humaine grâce aux sorts des soigneurs. Ses côtes se ressouderaient vite, on lui avait donné une potion Poussos. Il se contorsionna pour essayer d'enfiler son t-shirt

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il ricana.

-T'inquiète pas, je n'ai tué ou ensorcelé personne.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se reprit-elle. Comment tu t'es mis dans cet état, comment as tu atterrit ici, en sang, à une heure du matin?

Il tira sur le bas de son T-shirt, qu'il avait enfin réussi à enfiler.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu ferais des cauchemars. Dit il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit sa baguette. Il recula.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Soupira-t-elle.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle rendit ses vêtements propres. Il la remercia puis enfila son blouson de cuir avant de la regarder d'un air goguenard.

-Enceinte, Granger? L'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement et posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi.

-C'est la belette, l'élu par défaut? La taquina-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Ron. Et oui, c'est l'heureux élu, parmi une foule de prétendants au poste. Répondit-elle, en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

Il la regarda de haut en bas puis la fixa dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime bien Granger. T'es chiante, t'as des cheveux merdiques, tu frappes fort, mais je t'aime bien.

Surprise, elle prit la parole, balbutiante.

-Respire. Je sais que ça te fait un choc, après tout, toutes les filles rêvent de s'entendre dire ça, mais il ne faut pas t'emballer hein. Se moqua-t-il encore.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il amorça un pas vers la porte.

-A plus, Granger.

Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.

-Malfoy... Harry m'a parlé de votre rencontre et... je ne pense pas que tu devrais retourner là bas.

Il la regarda comme si elle était idiote.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Il y a des structures sorcières pour les sans abris tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être... commença-t-elle.

-Granger, si je me pointe là bas, on m'enverra sur les orties. Tu as oublié à qui tu parlais ou quoi? La coupa-t-il, amer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Alors...viens chez nous. Lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis s'exclama:

-Wow, Granger! C'est les hormones qui te font perdre la tête? Tu vis avec Weasley je te rappelle, mon espérance de vie est plus courte chez toi qu'au milieu de l'océan avec des poids en fonte attachés aux pieds!

-Ron est doué d'intelligence tu sais! Cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une brute!

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Peut-être, mais dois-je te rappeler que je suis un Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

Elle vit rouge.

-Et parce que tu es un Malfoy, tu serais trop bien pour vivre chez nous? S'emporta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non, Granger, ou du moins plus maintenant. Parce que je suis un Malfoy, ton petit ami voudra me faire la peau et tes voisins signeront une pétition. Expliqua-t-il, subitement calme.

Elle se tut un instant puis le regarda.

-Ron est mon mari. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, si? Questionna-t-elle.

Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire désabusé.

-Non, en effet.

-Harry? Haaaarry? T'es là? C'est moi, Ron! Appelait le susdit à travers l'appartement de Stones Street, à quatre heures du matin un jour de semaine.

Harry sortit de sa salle de bain en jeans, se frictionnant le tête avec une serviette. Il se levait très tôt pour régler le plus d'affaires possibles, faire du Quidditch, s'abrutir de travail et ne pas avoir le temps de penser à Ginny le soir avant de s'endormir.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Ron? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

-C'est Hermione! Elle...elle... bégaya le rouquin.

Harry se jeta sur lui, alarmé:

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle accouche prématurément! C'est à Sainte Mangouste? Quel étage?

-Non, c'est pas...elle ne... elle... balbutia Ronald à nouveau.

Soudain calmé, Harry le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

-Elle quoi, Ron? Si c'est une dispute, je te signale que c'est une femme enceinte, ce sont surement ses hormones qui...

-ElleaditàMalfoydes'installeràlamaison! Le coupa Ron précipitamment.

La serviette humide tomba par terre.

-Quoi? Rugit le Survivant.

-Malfoy! Hurlèrent les deux Griffondors, qui avaient transplané dans la cuisine de la coquette maison des futurs parents.

Une tignasse blonde apparut.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu une douce voix murmurer mon nom. Dit Malfoy en entrant dans la pièce.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

Harry, rouge de colère, lui avait crié plutôt que posé la question. Hermione entra dans la pièce à son tour.

-Ron! Tu m'avais dit que tu sortais seulement faire un tour pour te calmer! S'écria-t-elle en voyant son meilleur ami face au Serpentard.

-Mais Mione! Tu te rends compte que...que tu l'as invité à habiter chez nous! Il fallait que j'avertisse Harry! Se justifia le roux en faisant un pas en arrière face au courroux de son épouse.

La-dite épouse s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

-Hermione. Nous pensons qu'il t'a jeté le sortilège de l'Impérium. Exposa-t-il, très sérieux.

Malfoy pâlit et Hermione s'en aperçut.

-Je ne crois pas non. Le défendit-elle.

-Mais Hermione, tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte parce que... dit Harry, mais à son tour, elle l'interrompit.

-Nom d'un faucon à dos d'hippogriffe Harry, tu me prends pour une idiote? Et de toute façon, Malfoy n'utilise plus sa baguette! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-Ma chérie...Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, mais c'est normal, tu es un peu tourneboulée, avec le bébé, tout ça...Je comprends que ca te perturbe, on devrait prendre quelques jours de congés et rendre visite à tes parents, ca te détendrait... dit Ron à sa femme d'une voix douce.

Hermione tourna écarlate.

-Ecoutez moi vous deux! Malfoy n'est pas qu'un vicelard affreux, lâche et manipulateur! Fulmina-t-elle.

-Oh merci, ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis là. Intervint le concerné, et personne ne sut s'il était ironique.

Hermione continua sa tirade.

-Mais vous, grandissez un peu! La Guerre est finie, Poudlard est fini, la lignée Malfoy est finie!

-Oui enfin, ça, c'est pas encore certain, je suis encore opérationnel hein...tempéra Malfoy.

Hermione n'y prêta pas attention.

-Une bonne fois pour toute, remisez vos préjugés. Une seconde chance peut changer beaucoup de choses!

-Et en plus, Potter, t'as mis ton t-shirt à l'envers. Fit judicieusement remarquer le Serpentard..

-Comment croyez vous avoir triomphé, hein? Si Rogue n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions jamais gagné! Dumbledore lui a donné une seconde chance, alors même que ta mère avait été tuée par sa faute, Harry! Faites un effort, bon sang! Asséna l'ancienne préfète.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, plus personne ne parla, ni ne bougea. Soudainement Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Malfoy, lequel se rua derrière Hermione pour s'en servir de bouclier. Hermione se contenta de fixer Harry avec un air de défi.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de ma femme Malfoy! Rugit Ron.

Contournant sa compagne, le rouquin se jeta sur le Serpentard, qui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, tomba par terre dans un bruit mat. Le rouquin tenta de lui asséner quelques coups de poings.

Hermone s'affola:

-Ron, non! Il est blessé! Tu ne dois pas...RON! Paniqua-t-elle.

En désespoir de cause, elle arracha sa baguette à Harry et jeta un sort qui eut pour effet de propulser son mari à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

-Ron! Espèce de crétin! Vocifèra-t-elle.

Elle aida Malfoy à se relever et une fois qu'il fut debout, elle tira d'un coup sec sur sa manche, déchirant son sweat-shirt et dévoilant son biceps à ses deux amis. Une longue plaie s'était rouverte, entourée de quelque ecchymoses. Un peu de sang en coulait. Elle toisa ses deux amis. Harry explosa.

-Et alors! Tu crois que ca va m'attendrir c'est ca? Pauvre petit Malfoy! Obligé de frapper et de voler pour s'en sortir! Feigna-t-il de sangloter. Ce type a torturé, blessé et tué des gens, Hermione! Je me fous qu'il se fasse frapper, et même! Même! Ca lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce! Histoire que ce ne soit pas toujours aux autres de le subir! Il est abject, ce qu'il a fait est abject, ce qu'il fait est abject! Je me fiche de savoir s'il a une cicatrice en travers du cul putain! Moi j'en ai une sur le front, et merci bien pour l'héritage! On a tous combattu! On a tous des cicatrices! Les siennes sont minables, parce qu'il était du mauvais coté, parce qu'il y est toujours!

Malfoy réagit au quart de tour.

-Qu'est ce que t'es con putain Potter! Ta balafre t'a autant amoché le cerveau que la tête ou quoi? Qu'est ce que tu crois? Qu'être du mauvais coté, comme tu dis, c'est une partie de plaisir? Tu crois de le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était plus tendre que tes amis? Tu crois que mon boss est aux petits soins pour moi? Tu sais pas ce que c'est de devoir se faire une place, parce que ta mignonne coupure, elle t'a ouvert toutes les voies! Ce que je fais, c'est peut-être pas très honnête, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permette de survivre! Tu crois quoi, que ca m'enchante d'être le salaud qui pique le fric des gens? J'ai pas la chance de pouvoir poser à Sorcière-Hebdo pour m'assurer un compte en banque, moi! On t'a toujours déroulé le tapis rouge, t'avais qu'à faire un choix et t'étais adulé! Qu'est ce que t'as dans la caboche, imbécile? Des Doloris, j'm'en suis pris autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, compris? Je suis allé à Azkaban quand toi tu te la coulais douce, peinard entre deux interviews! J'ai purgé ma peine, j'ai vu mes parents crever, j'ai eu plus que ma dose et pourtant, dès que je croise un sorcier, c'est limite si je ne me fais pas lapider! J'ai payé ok? J'ai payé pour mes actes, pour ceux des autres et je paie encore! Et puis tu sais quoi, mon brave petit Gryffondor? Les Serpentards sont tous des lâches, non? Alors tu crois vraiment que je suis resté par choix, au péril de ma vie, à Ses cotés pour défendre Sa cause? Que dalle! Que dalle! Je suis resté parce que j'avais pas le choix, Potter! T''avais peut-être pas de parents, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir eu les miens! Tous leurs agissements me collent à la peau, j'ai toujours dû faire pareil qu'eux! L'honneur des Malfoy, toujours purs, des conneries tout ça! Moi, pendant cette Guerre, je serais bien allé me terrer au fin fond de la Sibérie, mais on m'aurait tué avant, qu'est ce que tu crois?

Harry rétorqua tout aussi bruyamment.

-Eh ben t'aurais dû mourir! Mourir pour ta patrie, pour des innocents! Mourir pour sauver des vies! Mais t'as cru que tu valais plus que les autres hein? Que t'étais supérieur? T'es qu'un salopard d'assassin Malfoy!

-Ah, ca t'aurais bien arrangé que je crève, hein Potter! Que je crève seul, sans que t'aies à m'abattre, comme un grand, pour tes Moldus! Tu sais quoi, je trouve qu'ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on se batte pour eux, moi! Je m'en fous, qu'il vivent ou qu'ils crèvent, tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas mourir! Désolé de ne pas avoir le syndrome du héros, la fibre du sacrifice! Désolé de ne pas être le parfait Golden Boy Potter! Cria Draco, perdant son indifférence légendaire.

-Ne pas mourir hein? Et t'as tué combien de personnes pour ca? Dix, quinze, vingt? Ou encore un peu plus? Tu crois que ta préciosité les justifie, ces meurtres? Un Malfoy égale un quart de la population mondiale? Combien t'en a tué, hein? Combien? Vas-y, affiche tes exploits, qu'on compare! répondit Harry.

-Mais tu vas la fermer?l J'ai jamais tué personne! Jamais, tu m'entends? Alors avant de causer, ferme ta grande gueule et essaye de trouver ton cerveau! Rugit Draco, à bout de nerfs.

Il avait attrapé Harry aux épaules et le secouait comme un prunier. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il empoigna son blouson sur une des chaises, rageur, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

-Draco, ne... l'interpella Hermione

-Laisse tomber Granger, je t'avais dit que ca ne fonctionnerait pas. Dit-il sèchement.

Il ouvrit la porte mais Harry lui lança:

-Alors, tu fuis encore Malfoy?

Draco fit volte face.

-Dis toi bien, espèce de petit con, que si je me suis retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste, c'est parce que je t'ai épargné il y a deux semaines! Je crois que ma dette de vie est réglée non? J'ai refusé de tuer Saint Potter, alors je dois mourir à sa place!C'est en accord avec tes principes ça, non? Et pour ce qui est de mourir, rassure toi, ca ira vite! Ils attendent que ça, mes fidèles compagnons! Achetez du champagne, Draco Malfoy va mourir!Cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Après que Malfoy fut parti, Hermione regarda successivement Ron et Harry. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle courut à l'étage pour s'enfermer das sa chambre.

Harry et Ron étaient devant la porte de la chambre où Hermione s'était cloîtrée. Depuis une heure, elle refusait d'en sortir.

-Hermione, pense au bébé, ce n'est pas bon pour lui que tu te mettes dans un état pareil! Tenta le rouquin.

-Il a raison, Hermione! Malfoy n'en vaut pas la peine! Insista Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Malfoy en vaut autant la peine que notre voisin de palier ou un touriste lambda! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous êtes pitoyables? Harry, tu as toujours voulu sauver tout le monde, mais lui, tu le laisserais mourir? Les gronda-t-elle, toujours en colère.

Ils firent de concert un pas en arrière.

-Mais Hermione, il a tué des gens! Se rebiffa le Survivant.

-De quel droit tu l'en accuses Harry? Tu as des preuves? Cite moi un nom! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Mione, s'il te plait, calme toi, tu es fatiguée, tu as travaillé cette nuit... Va te coucher, on en reparlera ce soir... intervint Ron, soucieux.

-Ron, ce soir, ce sera peut-être trop tard! Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il était blessé cette nuit! Ces gens sont des monstres! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Eh bien tant mieux, comme ca, il est parmi ses semblables! Dit Harry.

Hermione devint toute blanche. Elle dévisagea son meilleur ami, lequel était mal à l'aise, puis répondit d'une voix étrangement calme:

-Je me coucherai quand vous aurez ramené Malfoy à la maison.

Et elle leur claqua la porte au nez.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je me contentais de lire et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de soumettre à vos avis une fanfiction à moitié écrite, qui date un peu. Si vraiment elle vous plait et que je trouve le temps, je la terminerai. Vous avez le temps de quelques chapitres avant son arrêt, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos avis._

**_Vous m'avez rassurée, je crois. Et c'est donc pour cela que le chapitre 4 est publié! Merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les followers, même silencieux! Votre attention me fait chaud au coeur!_**

_Bien à vous,_

_La Chaumière Aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre 4:Je croyais que tu me voulais du bien, Granger!**

Harry frotta ses avant-bras. Il faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment froid. La pluie tombait à verse mais Ron et lui continuaient à arpenter les rues de Londres pour retrouver leur ennemi de toujours.

-Dis Harry... Tu crois qu'Hermione... enfin, qu'elle... qu'elle a un faible pour Malfoy? Hésita Weasley.

Harry pila net.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron! Elle prend sa défense parce qu'elle est accro à ses principes, c'est tout. Elle t'aime toi, et seulement toi. Rassura-t-il son meilleur ami en se remettant à marcher.

-Oui, mais... tu crois que... je veux dire, elle tient vraiment à ce qu'il s'installe chez nous, non? Et si, je sais pas, elle...l'aimait bien? Continua Ron.

Harry soupira.

-C'est une femme enceinte, elle a ses humeurs, c'est tout. Et puis...je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on est trop dur avec lui, peut-être qu'elle a un peu raison... dit-il.

-N'empêche, j'aimerais bien être sûr qu'il ne lui plaît pas... insista le roux, les yeux fixé sur le sol.

En voyant Ron dans cet état là, Harry eut de la peine. Même si lui ne doutait pas un instant des sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de l'ex gardien, il sentait son désarroi, et quelque part, le comprenait. S'il avait vu venir le départ de Ginny, s'il avait croisé McMillan par « hasard » régulièrement au coin de sa rue, s'il avait eut le moindre doute insignifiant, il serait devenu fou. C'est pourquoi il proposa:

-Ecoute, Malfoy n'a qu'à habiter chez moi.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai? Tu veux bien? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je suis tout seul, de toute façon. Acquiesça Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de son compagnon de dortoir se rembrunit.

-Ecoute, Harry...pour Gin, je suis désolé... commença-t-il.

Harry chassa sa phrase d'un revers de main.

-Ça va, je t'assure. C'est bon. Dit-il un peu trop rapidement.

-Pingle m'a dit que tu étais le premier arrivé et le dernier parti au bureau. Insista Ron.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail, c'est tout. Ça va très bien.

-Tu es sûr? Parce qu'Hermione trouve que tu as mauvaise mine et c'est vrai que t'es pas des plus fanfarons, en ce moment, vieux... continua-t-il.

-Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Mais ca va très bien. Répéta Harry pour essayer de clore la discussion.

Ron fut perplexe quelques instants.

-Bon, eh bien euh...tu sais que notre porte t'est ouverte si jamais... dit-il gauchement.

Harry le remercia.

Terré dans un abri de bus déglingué, Malfoy tentait de colmater ses blessures du plat de la main. Le boss lui était tombé dessus et lui avait demandé où il en était avec sa mission. Il lui avait ensuite rappelé ses engagements à nouveaux coups de poings et de lames.

Il fallait admettre que le boss était un orfèvre en la matière. Il savait où frapper pour faire mal sans tuer, comment laisser des traces bien visibles ou casser des côtes sans perforer un poumons. Et il avait fait démonstration de ses talents innés à Malfoy, qui, tremblotant et à nouveau couvert de sang ne savait pas où aller. Il se sentait trop faible pour marcher, de toute façon. Il se disait qu'il allait peut-être crever là, recroquevillé sur du goudron qui puait la pisse, et que ce serait bien fait pour lui et pour tous les autres, -savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient, qu'ils crèvent tous, ces salops- quand une silhouette se planta devant lui.

-T'as de la chance qu'Hermione soit là, Malfoy. Allez, debout. Fit une voix.

Il reconnut celle de Potter. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

-Il est salement amoché. Fit une autre voix.

C'était Weasley.

Weasley et Potter. Potter et Weasley. Génial. Ils voulaient l'achever ou quoi?

-Malfoy, répond quand on te parle! Invectiva Potter.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ce qui en sortit n'était qu'un gargouillement inaudible.

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Demanda la belette.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Potter.

A nouveau, Draco essaya de parler. Le même murmure incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer complètement. Il était fatigué de les garder ouvert. Dans une demi-léthargie, il sentit des bras puissants le hisser sur ses pieds. Lorsque les bras le lâchèrent, ses genoux se dérobèrent, mais on le rattrapa in extremis.

-Faut qu'on le ramène à Hermione. Décida Weasley.

Ils firent quelques pas, la tête de Draco ballotant misérablement. Ses bras étaient passés sur les épaules des Gryffondors. Il était à peine plus grand que Ron.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un coin à l'abri des regards, ils transplanèrent pour arriver directement dans la chambre d'ami de la maison de Ron et Hermione.

Cette dernière accourut avec son matériel et, sans dire un mot, commença à découper le pull de Malfoy pour soigner ses blessures. Elle tira ensuite d'un coup sec sur le bas de son pantalon et il grogna de douleur tandis qu'il glissait sur ses chevilles.. Harry et Ron assistaient à l'effeuillage de leur ennemi, gênés.

-Ben, si t'as plus besoin de nous, on va...commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par son épouse.

-Ne soyez pas ridicules, rendez vous utiles. Vous avez vu dans quel état il est? Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle les tenait clairement pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Vrai ou faux, celui-ci était couvert de bleus. Sa peau pâle était coupée par endroits, écorchée, violacée. Du sang coulait encore de quelques entailles. La Medicomage passa la main sur les côtes de l'homme.

-Il y en a au moins deux de cassées. Grimaça-t-elle avant d'envoyer Ron chercher du Poussos.

Elle n'adressa pas un regard à Harry, qui commençait à s'en vouloir.

-Hermione, je... tenta-t-il, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Tais toi Harry. Répondit-elle sèchement en agitant sa baguette au dessus de Malfoy dont les plaies commencèrent à s'autosuturer.

Il lui obéit. Elle s'affaira pendant quelques minutes, administrant la Poussos au Serpentard.

-Ne restez pas plantés là comme deux gros benêts! Je n'arriverai à le soulever seule pour lui mettre ces bandages! Leur dit-elle, toujours sans les regarder.

Ils soulevèrent légèrement le torse de Draco pendant qu'Hermione l'entortillait dans des bandes blanches afin de garder ses côtes en place pendant quelles se ressoudaient et, au passage, de protéger les écorchures en voie de cicatrisation.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se pencha au dessus du visage du blond et lui tapota les joues.

-Malfoy? Tu m'entends? Cligne des yeux si c'est le cas. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rien ne se produisit. Elle glissa son pouce dans la main du Serpentard.

-Ce serait bien la peine de l'avoir soigné s'il est mort. Râla Ron.

Hermione l'ignora.

-Malfoy, si tu m'entends, serre moi le pouce. Tu comprends? Insista-t-elle.

Les doigts pâles se recroquevillèrent légèrement, mais cela parut suffire à Hermione. Elle lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve et sortit de la chambre, suivie de ses amis.

Quand Draco se réveilla, pris par un mal de tête effroyable, il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvint de la bagarre avec le boss, des voix de Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il regarda autour de lui. Ce devait être la maison de la belette, vu cet affreux papier peint. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour balayer son propre corps du regard. Granger s'était sûrement occupée de lui. Précautionneusement, il bougea son torse de gauche à droite. Pas de douleur particulière. Ses cotes avaient dû se ressouder. Il glissa hors du lit et grimaça en sentant sa peau le tirailler à quelques endroits. Lentement, il enfila son jean et son sweat, nettoyés par Granger, assurément.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, les trois Griffondors arrêtèrent de parler pour le regarder.

-Je sais, je sais, Draco Malfoy, plus éblouissant que jamais. Faites attention à ne pas devenir aveugle, tout de même. Se moqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira mais tira une chaise à coté d'elle. Il vint s'y asseoir.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a soigné, Granger? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

-Merci.

Weasley écarquilla les yeux. Potter lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les cotes. Hermione les regarda tout les deux méchamment tout en servant du thé au blond. Ils le burent en silence, puis Potter se racla la gorge.

-Malfoy...je pense que c'est mieux que...euh...tu viennes habiter chez moi. Hermione et Ron vont avoir un bébé, ils ont besoin de tranquillité. Exposa-t-il.

Surpris, Malfoy s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé. Crachouillant des gouttes d'eau parfumé, Hermione lui tapotant le dos, il réussit à articuler un retentissant:

-Quoi?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pour ce qui est de nous éblouir y a du progrès à faire, mais pour nous ébouillanter, t'es au top... râla-t-il.

-Vivre chez Potter? S'exclama Malfoy en ignorant la moquerie.

Il se tourna vers Hermione:

-Je croyais que tu me voulais du bien, Granger!

Elle soupira.

-Malfoy, ton comportement est presque aussi puéril que celui de Harry! Répondit-elle, exaspérée.

-Ah! Cria Harry, un air victoirieux sur le visage.

-Elle a dit presque, Potter! Se défendit le blond.

Hermione haussa le ton.

-Vous allez devoir apprendre à cohabiter et à vous supporter le temps que Malfoy se trouve un travail vivable. Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez vous apprécier! Ajouta-t-elle devant leurs mines sceptiques. Juste vous comporter en adultes. En adultes pacifiques. Crut-elle bon de préciser.

-Bon, là c'est ta chambre. Et là bas, c'est la salle de bain, et il y en a qu'une pour deux. Alors ne laisse pas trainer tes cheveux partout Malfoy! Menaça Harry.

-Mes cheveux tiennent sur mon crâne à la perfection, merci bien, Potter. Répondit celui ci.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Harry habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble de Stones Street, une rue plutôt chic majoritairement peuplée de Moldus, ce qui arrangeait bien Draco. Devant chaque fenêtre, Londres s'étalait et exhibait sa beauté, jusqu'à la Tamise qui devait scintiller les jours ensoleillés. Mais aujourd'hui le ciel était gris, comme les yeux du Serpentard, qui, amer, contemplait ce qui aurait put être sien si seulement sa famille n'avait pas tout perdu. Potter le tira de ses pensées.

-T'as d'autres fringues ou tu comptes te trimballer avec ces fripes toute ta vie? Demanda-t-il.

Malfoy baissa la yeux sur ses habits. Son jeans, un peu trop large pour lui, avait déjà des marques d'usures. Son pull à capuche marron avait beau être quasi neuf, il n'allait pas durer des années.

-J'ai rien d'autre Potter. Je ne prendrais pas de place dans tes placards débordants de costumes Armani et autres Ralph Lauren. Répondit-il.

L'Élu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je devais faire quelques courses, de toute façon. On part dans cinq minutes.

Malfoy se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Potter, si je sors, on me flingue. C'est le but? Questionna-t-il en regardant le concerné comme s'il débarquait de Jupiter.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Pas dans le Londres sorcier. Fit-il remarquer.

-En effet, là-bas, on me lancera un Avada Kedavra, ce sera bien moins douloureux. Dit le blond, sarcastique.

-T'as pas le choix, Malfoy. C'est soit ça, soit tu te trimballes en haillons. S'agaça Potter.

-Je n'irais pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mes fringues sont très bien comme ça.

Draco avait dit cela avec détermination. C'était clair, il n'irait pas. Point.

-T'as peur Malfoy? demanda Potter.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot téméraire, c'est tout. Lui asséna le Serpentard.

-Comme tu veux. T'as qu'à prendre une douche en attendant. Abandonna Harry.

-Dis tout de suite que je pue! Se vexa Draco.

-Mais je le dis, je le dis... ricana Harry.

-Moi au moins, je ne sens pas la fraise à huit mètres. Alors que, y en a, c'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas viré leur cuti! Se moqua le filleul de Rogue.

Le Gryffondor s'empourpra.

-Je...je n'ai pas viré ma cuti Malfoy! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril!

-C'est ça, et moi je suis un Scroutt à Pétard. Se moqua Draco en lui tournant le dos.

-Ça m'étonnerait moyen tu vois! Cria l'Auror.

-Alors pourquoi tu sens la fille? T'as une nana? Elle est où? C'est la petite rousse Weasley c'est ça? Insista le paria tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir

Harry pâlit.

-Occupes toi de tes miches! Cria-t-il.

Et il transplana.

Draco fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'appartement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était chez Potter. Il dépendait de lui. Et tout, absolument, lui ressemblait ici. Les murs rouges du salon, le plan de cuisine en granit, le plancher clair. Ici, c'était l'univers de Potter. Et il s'y sentait comme un intrus. Ce qu'il était, assurément.

Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant de retirer ses bandages. Son torse pâle serait bientôt immaculé, à l'exception de quelques cicatrices, vestiges de la Guerre. Le reste s'en irait vite. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux raides qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait des Malfoy. Plus de prestige, plus de fortune, plus de préjugés.

L'eau glissa délicieusement sur lui. Potter avait raison. Avec toutes les bagarres qu'il avait essuyé en l'espace de vingt quatre heures, il ne sentait pas la rose. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver du gel douche et son regard fut attiré par un emballage rose pétant. Potter avait-il une femme? A 27 ans, c'était tout à fait probable. Il tâcha de se remémorer une quelconque touche féminine dans les pièces qu'il avait visitées mais n'en trouva aucune. Pensif, il utilisa toute fois le savon de Marseille qui trainait sur le rebord de la douche pour se laver. Autant s'abstenir de sentir comme la dulcinée de Potter. Ca éviterait les confusions.

Harry paya ses achats puis alla boire un café au Maze, un petit bistrot sympa un peu en retrait du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas très heureux d'héberger son ennemi de toujours, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'agite trop pendant sa grossesse. Le Serpentard était exécrable, même s'il devait bien s'avouer que lui même n'avait pas été un modèle d'amabilité... De plus, si Malfoy disait vrai, il était dans le pétrin parce qu'il était intervenu en sa faveur lors de son agression. Dette de vie ou pas, il n'était pas en sécurité dans le Londres Moldu et avait l'air d'avoir une trouille bleue de revenir en territoire sorcier. L'appartement était bien assez grand pour deux, de toute façon.

Il ne savait plus que penser. D'un coté, Hermione disait vrai. Il n'y avait pas de preuve quant aux actes meurtriers de Malfoy et ce dernier avait de toute façon purgé sa peine. Et comme disait sa meilleure amie, tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance. Dumbledore en avait donné une à Rogue. Lui même en aurait donné une à Ginny si elle en avait voulu. Il serait légitime qu'il en donne une à Malfoy.

D'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer depuis si longtemps que ca lui paraissait impossible de tirer un trait sur leur passé. Malfoy avait combattu contre lui pendant la Guerre, forcé ou non, meurtrier ou gamin apeuré. Il était certes allé à Azkaban, mais seulement trois ans. Il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à ses parents, mais était-ce suffisant?

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire un effort. Ils allaient cohabiter et Hermione était décidée à ce qu'ils se tolèrent.

-De retour, Potter? Lança Draco en avisant les sacs de commissions qui trainaient dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux que je te prête mes lunettes, Malfoy? Répondit Harry aussi sec. Il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts et le Serpentard n'avait même pas été agressif.

Draco s'approcha des sacs pour ranger leur contenu dans les placards. Cela étonna beaucoup Harry, qui ne pensait pas un jour voir Malfoy s'adonner volontairement à une tâche aussi banalement quotidienne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le Survivant demanda à son nouveau colocataire quelle était son ancienne adresse. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

-Pourquoi, Potter? Ton appart' ne te suffit pas? Questionna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut aller récupérer tes affaires. Expliqua-t-il.

Draco fit deux pas en arrière.

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement! L'immeuble est sûrement sous surveillance, un pas vers ma porte d'entré et tu es mort! S'exclama-t-il.

-Comme si ça t'ennuierait. Fit remarquer ce dernier.

-C'est à dire que si tu meurs sur mon palier, le monde Magique risque fort d'être à mes trousses vois-tu. Répondit le blond, sarcastique.

L'Auror soupira.

-J'utiliserais la Magie pour les assommer, ou ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne sais pas. Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi de toute façon? Demanda-t-il.

Draco grimaça.

-Depuis que je risque ma vie pour que tu gardes la tienne.

Harry était sceptique.

-Si je meurs, ils n'auront plus de raison de t'en vouloir, si? Raisonna-t-il.

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf mon pauvre Potter! Tu crois vraiment que ca changerait quelque chose? Si c'est pas moi qui te fait la peau avant ce soir, alors ils essayeront de se faire la mienne! J'ai fait montre d'insubordination, et ça, tu peux me croire, le boss le prend très, très, très mal! Expliqua-t-il.

-Le boss? Questionna Harry, curieux.

-Le boss. Se calma soudainement Draco en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**J'update lentement, j'en suis consciente, mais c'est parce que pour l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite de l'histoire, alors je fais durer les chapitres. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il y aura une coupure, lorsque je serai à court de chapitres pré-écrits... J'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais mon combat avec les cours de terminale ne me laissent pas beaucoup de répit (et ce répit, je le passe à roupiller).**

**Dans le registre des excuses, je suis NAVREE de ne pas répondre à vos reviews. Je vais essayer, je vous le promets. Celles que vous enverrez sur ce chapitre auront une réponse, promis (profitez en pour poser des questions!)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**La Chaumière Aux Coquillages**

**Chapitre 5: C'est à toi de choisir Malfoy. Tu peux continuer à être détesté ou tu peux essayer de changer ça.**

Quand Draco sortit de sa chambre après avoir piqué un petit roupillon, il ne trouva Potter nulle part dans l'appartement. Il regarda la pendule. 18 heures 30.

Dans le salon, il trouva une chaine hi-fi ainsi qu'une pile de CD conséquente. Bien sûr, il y avait les Bizarr' Sisters mais aussi plusieurs albums de Smashing Pumpkins ainsi que des pochettes de groupes moldus. Il appuya sur On et une chanson du groupe favori de Poudlard sortit des enceintes. Il se rassit sur le canapé.

S'il connaissait le fonctionnement de la technologie Moldue, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus touché à sa baguette depuis son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Il avait alors dix-sept ans et de voir où ce maudit bout de bois l'avait mené lui avait fait regretter d'être né sorcier. La magie les avait fait se sentir plus forts que tous, alors qu'ils étaient justement les plus faibles. Un Moldu savait se débrouiller par lui même dans la plupart des situations. Un sorcier ne savait qu'agiter sa baguette et, privé de cela, n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Lorsque Harry Potter lui avait renvoyé sa baguette dérobée, il l'avait haïe et méprisée de tout son soûl. Mais il ne l'avait pas jeté pour autant. L'objet avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il ne s'en sépare. Il l'avait lustrée puis soigneusement rangée dans son étui de cuir vert pour ne plus jamais l'en ressortir.

Il y était parvenu. Il n'avait pas jeté de sort depuis treize ans. Il n'avait même jamais transplané, alors que dans bien des situations, ça lui aurait évité des coups. Il préférait marcher, courir, trébucher plutôt qu'une once de magie n'émane de lui.

D'un geste las, il alluma la télé et zappa sur plusieurs chaines.

Harry transplana directement dans l'appartement de Malfoy après le travail. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir oppressé. La pièce ne comptait qu'un matelas , une commode et un réchaud et pourtant, elle était pleine comme un œuf. Sur la mince bande de sol disponible, il n'y avait qu'un vieux sac à dos usé. Il le saisit, en agrandit magiquement l'intérieur et versa le contenu des tiroirs du meuble. Il souleva le matelas pour récupérer un objet de valeur, en vain. Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain et attrapa quelques affaires de toilettes.

Voilà. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à prendre dans ce minuscule studio. Rien d'autre qu'un misérable sac presque vide.

Il transplana directement chez lui et fut aussitôt frappé par l'immensité de son propre appartement. Alors que la demeure de Malfoy était exiguë, à peine meublée, aux murs nus et au sol de béton, lui vivait dans un gigantesque loft sur les toits de Londres, avec vue panoramique, baie vitrée et décoration appliquée.

-Il y a une assiette pour toi sur la table, Potter. Lâcha Malfoy, dont il avait oublié la présence.

Il était assis sur le canapé, les genoux sur les coudes et mangeait ce qu'il semblait être une omelette aux légumes. Il n'avait pas levé la tête et ses cheveux blonds lui cachaient le visage.

Harry ne dit rien et, toujours chargé du sac à dos, mangea son dîner. Puis il alla prendre une douche et, au passage, lâcha les affaires de Malfoy sur le canapé, juste à coté de lui.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur ce que Potter avait si gracieusement balancé sur le sofa. Lorsqu'il reconnu son sac à dos, il haussa les sourcils avant de crier en direction de la chambre de son hôte:

-Je t'aurais cru moins têtu!

-Ne dis pas merci surtout! Gueula l'Élu en réponse.

-T'inquiète, j'en avais pas l'intention! Dit Malfoy sur le même temps.

Il alla nettoyer son assiette puis pris le sac dans sa chambre.

Il l'ouvrit fébrilement puis le vida sur son lit. Divers habits en sortirent, quelques munitions, un couteau en argent, une boucle d'oreille esseulée, un livre Moldu corné, son rasoir, un coup de poing américain, une petite cagnotte et enfin, bon dernier, l'étui vert.

Délicatement, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

Elle était là. Son bois d'aubépine brillait au creux du velours. Il effleura d'un doigt hésitant la longueur de celle qui fut longtemps, croyait-il, sa meilleure amie. Puis, la boîte à plat sur ses paumes, il la contempla longuement. Se faisant, il tâcha de se remémorer le visage de tout ses proches qui avaient péri pendant la Guerre ou en prison. Il y en avait beaucoup. Trop. Même si pour certain, la peur et la haine avaient remplacé l'affection, il se demanda ce qu'il en aurait été aujourd'hui, s'ils avaient tous été dans le bon camp.

-Malfoy, t'es sourd? Je t'ai demandé si... commença Harry dans le chambranle.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui et ferma la boîte dans un claquement sec. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

-Alors comme ça, la seule manière de discipliner tes cheveux, c'est d'être trempé? Se moqua Malfoy.

Harry sembla près à répliquer pendant une seconde, mais finalement, il ne dit rien.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione dit vrai? Demanda-t-il finalement en désignant la baguette du menton.

-Quand elle dit que tu n'es qu'un gamin? Oui, Potter, je le crains fort. Compatit faussement le Serpentard.

Le Survivant soupira.

-Ta baguette. Est-ce que tu te sers encore de ta baguette? Questionna-t-il.

-Tu as peur que je te jette un sort? Répondit Malfoy.

-Arrêtes d'esquiver et répond. Ordonna Harry.

Draco se tut un instant et regarda la boîte verte avant de lâcher un « non » glacial.

-Depuis quand? Interrogea à nouveau le brun.

-Azkaban. Marmonna Draco.

-Et...pourquoi? Se risqua le Griffondor.

-Parce que la magie, c'est la source de tout nos ennuis, Potter. Et que j'en ai suffisamment comme ça. Claqua le blond.

Harry resta perplexe. Les Malfoy ne vivaient que pour revendiquer la magie qui courait dans leurs veines. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy faire quoique ce soit sans utiliser sa baguette magique et cela lui paraissait impossible d'imaginer Narcissa s'acquitter d'une quelconque tâche sans avoir recours à un sortilège. A Poudlard, Malfoy avait toujours tiré une immense fierté d'être un sorcier et qui plus est, un Sang Pur. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir l'avoir croisé au château sans qu'il ait sa baguette avec lui. Même en cours de potion, il trouvait prétexte à quelques enchantements. Malfoy respirait la magie, il baignait dedans depuis sa naissance, il la craignait un peu sûrement, comme tout être devant quelque chose d'infiniment puissant, mais il la chérissait, l'admirait, la vénérait. La peur aurait-elle pu prendre le dessus sur cette affection presque amoureuse?

-J'aimerais me coucher Potter. Et comme tu es le seul à avoir tourné homo ici, ce n'est pas une invitation. Dit le blond en lui tournant résolument le dos.

-Je ne suis pas...se défendit Harry machinalement.

-Bonne nuit. Le coupa Draco.

Cinq heures du matin, le réveil sonna sur la table de chevet d'Harry Potter. Il l'éteignit d'une main molle puis se redressa sur son lit. Après s'être copieusement frotté les yeux, il contempla la place vide à coté de lui. Il haïssait cet oreiller de ne pas être couvert de cheveux roux. Il haïssait ce coté de la couette de ne pas dévoiler une peau pâle et ponctuée de tâches de rousseurs. Il haïssait ce matelas de ne pas soutenir le corps de grâce de Ginny Weasley.

Il secoua la tête pour achever de se réveiller puis se leva pour se préparer.

Ces nuits trop courtes le fatiguaient plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Cependant, si ç'avait été le seul moyen de repousser son ex-copine de ses pensées, il aurait mangé de la confiture de Veracrasse toute sa vie. Ses rêves, autrefois hantés par Voldemort, regorgeaient à présent de rousses avenantes qui se mettaient soudainement à s'éloigner, s'éloigner sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Pas moyen de dire ce qui était le pire.

Il alluma les lumières du salon puis se servit un bol de céréales, qu'il mangea en contemplant les lumières de Londres, encore endormie. Le soleil n'était pas levé, et pour cause, on était en plein hiver. Il savourait ses frosties en pensant à tout ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui et surtout sans penser à Ginny.

-Potter? T'es somnambule ou quoi? Demanda Draco depuis le bout du couloir.

Sans penser à Ginny, ni à Malfoy.

-Je travaille. Répondit-il.

L'autre se frotta les yeux avant d'ironiser:

-Ça va te paraître dingue mais, de mon point de vue, t'as plutôt l'air de manger des céréales devant une baie vitrée sans rien faire. A moins que ce ne soit ça, ton job? Ça doit vraiment être éreintant à force.

-Je suis Auror, Malfoy. Et je prend mon petit déjeuner. Rétorqua le Gryffondor, exaspéré avant de se tourner vers lui

Malfoy ne portait qu'un caleçon de coton gris. Son torse pâle était musclé à souhait, jusqu'à ses épaules bien développées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et retombaient devant ses yeux. A son doigt, une bague en argent scintillait.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de me mater, Potter? Je sais que je suis très impressionnant mais là, tu baves.

-Je ne te mate pas! Rougit Harry.

-C'est ça ouais...ricana le blond.

-Je ne suis pas gay! Se défendit Harry.

-Mais y a pas de mal Potter, ne t'inquiète pas! Tu as tout à fait le droit. Le taquina le Serpentard.

-Malfoy, comment fais tu pour être aussi irritant de si bon matin? Demanda le Survivant, exaspéré.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Question d'éducation.

Quand Draco se réveilla à nouveau, il était environ onze heures. Il se leva, alluma la télé, regarda un clip débile en buvant un café. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil aux étagères de Harry, qui regorgeaient de livres portant sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'enfin, il trouva un livre Moldu bien comme il faut, il s'affala sur le canapé pour le lire.

L'histoire n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. C'était un peu trop arrosé d'amour, mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il voulait juste trouver un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que la magie ou le boss et ce bouquin remplissait parfaitement sa mission.

Il déjeuna rapidement puis alluma la télévision un moment. Il s'ennuyait. Il fit quelques pompes, une poignée de tractions. Il mit un autre CD de Potter. Il fit son lit. Il essaya de se plaquer les cheveux en arrière avec de l'eau, comme il faisait du temps de Poudlard, mais haï le résultat. Ce n'était plus lui. Et puis on aurait dit qu'il avait un casque de graisse sur la tête. Ensuite, il joua un instant avec son portable, qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre, et tant mieux, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il arpenta l'appartement, inspecta la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et entreprit de préparer le dîner.

Quand Potter rentra, il s'était à nouveau plongé dans le roman à l'eau de rose commencé le matin.

-Depuis quand tu sais lire, Malfoy? demanda le propriétaire des lieux.

-Depuis quand tu sais conjuguer tes verbes, Potter? Répondit le bond du tac au tac.

Harry alla dans la cuisine et rapporta l'assiette posée sur la table, comme indiqué par son colocataire forcé, dans le salon. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir.

-Hermione passera te voir demain. Indiqua-t-il.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Réprimanda Draco.

-Comment tu sais que j'ai la bouche pleine, t'as la tête dans un bouquin. Fit remarquer Harry.

Le Serpentard posa le livre sur la table basse puis se redressa sur la canapé.

-Bonne journée de travail Potter? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Cela surprit Harry. Malfoy lui avait posé une question franche, sans piège, banale d'une voix normale, sans sarcasme ou trace d'ironie. C'était le genre de question qu'on se posait entre amis ou proches. Et Malfoy, qui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, venait pourtant de l'énoncer.

-Euh...bien. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils se turent un instant. On entendait jute la fourchette racler l'assiette.

-Dans quoi bosse Weasley? Lui demanda soudainement Draco.

-Il dirige une brigade d'Oubliators.

Ron excellait dans les sortilèges d'oublis. Il l'avait découvert après avoir dû renoncer (pour cause d'échec total à l'épreuve de potion) à une carrière d'Auror. En essayant d'expliquer calmement à Molly que de toute façon, il comptait prendre une année sabbatique pour mieux réfléchir à sa vision du futur, il s'était vu (ou cru) contraint de lui lancer un Oubliette retentissant pour effacer la question « Tu dois être contente, non, que je revienne à la maison? » et faire ainsi retomber la colère tumultueuse qui avait transformé sa mère en une harpie prête à lui botter les fesses pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir de la chaleur du Terrier.

Comme le sortilège, exécuté avec brio même dans un instant de panique, avait parfaitement rempli sa mission et ce sans endommager le reste de la mémoire de Mme Weasley, il avait décidé d'en faire son métier. A son plus grand étonnement, il était monté en grade très rapidement.

Harry sourit. Le rouquin lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais révéler à Hermione comment lui était venu l'idée de sa vocation. Pour elle, ca resterait « un moment de lucidité en lisant l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Histoire qu'il n'avait jamais lue, au passage.

-Youhou Potter! Tu respires encore? Dit Malfoy en secouant sa main devant les yeux de Harry.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs et se leva. Il indiqua qu'il allait prendre une douche.

-A la fraise? Se moqua Malfoy.

Un regard noir tint lieu de réponse.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla en même temps que Potter et, de fait, le rejoignit dans le salon.

-T'es pas obligé de venir me tenir compagnie tout les matins! Râla le Survivant.

-T'as qu'à faire moins de bruit en te levant.

Hermione posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle aimait déjà son enfant. Comme toutes les mères, il lui tardait de tenir le nourrisson dans ses bras, mais en même temps, elle voulait rester aussi proche de lui pour toujours.

-Tiens, ton thé Granger. Dit Malfoy en posant une tasse devant elle.

Elle le remercia.

-Comment ca se passe avec Harry? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne devines pas? Dit-il, sarcastique.

-C'est si horrible que ça? Insista-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Non.

Elle le regardait, attendant qu'il développe.

-Je ne sais pas. Je le déteste par habitude. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé lui et moi. Mais il m'héberge tu vois. Même s'il est chiant, je me vois mal l'envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole alors qu'il m'aide. Contre son gré, mais il m'aide. Expliqua-t-il.

-Malfoy... est-ce que moi aussi tu me détestais par habitude? Questionna Hermione.

Il grimaça.

-Non, toi c'était par obligation. Et puis tu en rajoutais, à te la ramener à tout va. Répondit-il.

Elle but une longue gorgée de thé pour s'éviter de répliquer.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien, Malfoy. Tu m'as insultée pendant des années, mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais bien, à Sainte Mangouste. Dit-elle.

-Notre relation restera toujours platonique, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Je sais, ça te brise le coeur. La taquina-t-il, goguenard.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais sourit tout de même.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé retourner dans la rue? Demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Elle soupira.

-Je l'ai déjà dit. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. Tu as purgé ta peine et quelque part, tu la purgeras toute ta vie. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Expliqua la future maman.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas si je mérites une deuxième chance. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Est-ce qu'on t'en a seulement donné une première? Philosopha-elle.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Ne te voile pas la face, Granger. Bien sûr qu'on m'en a donné une première. J'aurais pu partir. J'aurais pu essayer de changer de camp ou refuser de suivre Voldemort et me faire tuer. Ma famille en aurait subi les conséquences, mais dans le fond, j'aurais pu faire ce choix. Seulement je suis lâche Granger. Je suis un Serpentard. J'ai préféré me taire et survivre. Révéla-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea.

-Peut-être. Peut-être que tu aurais pu. Que tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que de continuer. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu as fait une erreur, Malfoy. Une erreur monumentale, mais une erreur. Et tu en as subi les conséquences. Donc, tu as droit à une deuxième chance. Décida-t-elle.

-Tu n'en démordras pas, hein?demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire, toi? Répondit-elle.

Il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Potter ne veut pas qu'on me donne une deuxième chance. Dit-il finalement.

Ebahie, elle posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Et alors?

-Potter est le justicier du monde magique, non? Potter a toujours tout juste. Il a toujours été honnête, il a toujours dit vrai, il a toujours bien fait. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut écouter Potter. Expliqua Malfoy en haussant les épaules, comme si ça lui était totalement indifférent, alors que ca n'était pas le cas.

-Tu crois ça? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Tu te trompes. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Granger, ce mec est le Golden Boy de l'univers. Il est juste, il est bon, tout le monde l'aime et se pisse dessus d'anticipation à chacune de ses décisions. Insista-t-il.

-Crois moi, Harry a souvent été tenté de basculer. Mais il a fait des choix, sans se prendre en compte lui-même. Il est bon, parce qu'il sait se sacrifier pour une cause. C'est l'histoire de sa vie. Mais être juste, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas inné. Aucun être humain ne peut se vanter d'avoir été ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois totalement objectif. Même pas lui. Il a beau essayer de faire la part des choses du mieux qu'il peut, il sera forcement influencé par ses sentiments. Tu en es la preuve. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça? Interrogea-t-il.

-Il se serait laissé convaincre plus rapidement pour qui que soit d'autre que toi. Il aurait un peu résisté mais aurait finalement accordé une deuxième chance à n'importe qui. Pour toi, ce n'est pas aussi facile.

Elle reprit sa tasse. Ils burent en silence pendant un moment.

-Est-ce que c'est important? Demanda le Serpentard au bout d'un moment.

-De quoi?

-Qu'il me donne une deuxième chance. Je veux dire...qu'est ce que ca changerait? Je te l'ai dit, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à l'insulter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Sorciers et Moldus veulent ma peau. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, où être en sécurité. Alors si Potter me hait, ca en fera juste un de plus sur la liste.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-C'est à toi de choisir Malfoy. Tu peux continuer à être détesté ou tu peux essayer de changer ça.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon._

_Je vais commencer par m'excuser. Je suis morte de honte._

_Vraiment vraiment._

_Comme excuse, j'ai: c'est la faute de la philo. Among other things._

_Mais bon, honnêtement, je pense que ce chapitre va me faire pardonner ;)_

_Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews et alertes, ainsi que pour les favoris!_

**Chapitre 6: Considérons la situations avec calme et maturité.**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hermione était venue discuter avec Draco. Les journées de ce dernier se déroulaient toujours de la même façon, entre musique, télévision et livres dans l'appartement de standing d'Harry. Il n'osait pas sortir, de peur de se faire descendre.

Cependant la venue de la Gryffondor lui avait offert un nouveau moyen de passer le temps: réfléchir sur sa relation avec le Survivant.

Il essayait de retrouver ce qui les avait fait se détester. Le refus de la main qui lui avait tendue était une piste. Potter, petit garçon riche et célèbre, avait refusé de s'associer avec lui, petit garçon riche et craint. Pire que tout, il lui avait préféré un Weasley, pouilleux par excellence.

Et puis Potter faisait partie de « la mauvaise maison ». Il avait été choisi comme attrapeur, il excellait au Quidditch et dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et il avait sauvé l'école, encore et encore, s'attirant de ce fait le sympathie de ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore.

Tout cela, Draco ne l'avait pas eu. Même s'il avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec le rouquin, son père le lui aurait interdit. S'il avait été envoyé chez les lions, Lucius l'aurait emmené à Durmstrang et si jamais Poudlard vacillait, il était fortement encouragé à donner des coups de pieds dans les plinthes jusqu'à écroulement total du château. Quant à être attrapeur, il avait du attendre d'avoir l'âge réglementaire. Et là encore, cet imbécile de Balafré lui raflait toutes ses victoires.

Est-ce que cette haine n'était finalement qu'une histoire de jalousie?

Malfoy n'en était pas sûr. Potter et lui étaient viscéralement différent. Même leurs cheveux et leurs peaux étaient l'opposé les uns des autres. Le Gryffondor était aimé, admiré et soutenu par ses proches. Le Serpentard était craint, détesté et poussé en avant par ses parents. Bien sûr, il avait reçu des tas de choses que Potty n'avait jamais effleurées. Mais leurs valeurs étaient différentes à l'époque. Malfoy ne tolérait que les Sang Purs, Potter aimait tout le monde. Le blond insultait, méprisait, rapportait tandis que l'Elu proposait son soutien, sa gentillesse et sa solidarité à tous.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors que lui avait laissé tomber ses préjugés, ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon. Draco se fichait bien de qui vivait ou mourrait, Moldu ou Sorcier, Sang Purs ou Cracmols. Harry aurait donné sa vie pour un malheureux pigeon abandonné dans un caniveau.

Mais est-ce que Potter méritait qu'il le déteste à ce point? Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ou était-ce une question d'habitude?

Là encore, les réponses n'étaient pas simples. Asséner une pique à Potter était devenu une manie, mais au départ cela venait de leurs désaccords. Qui avait commencé, d'abord?

Draco soupira en touillant son café. Ne nous voilons pas la face. C'était surement lui.

-Est-ce que ca va avec Malfoy? Demanda Neville à Harry.

Ils étaient dans un café dans le Londres Moldu avec dans les mains deux boissons brûlantes.

Harry resta pensif.

-Je crois. Répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

-C'est étrange que vous réussissiez à cohabiter. Fit remarquer le professeur de botanique.

-Je ne le vois pas beaucoup, avec mon travail. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se déteste toujours. Répondit le Survivant.

Neville sourit par dessus sa tasse.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais.

Harry but une gorgé de café.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny? Demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Euh... tu n'es pas au courant? Hésita le botaniste.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Cette phrase laissait présager une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Non, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Se renseigna-t-il, tenta d'avoir l'air décontracté.

-Hum...j'ai entendu dire qu'elle...euh... se fiancait. Marmonna Neville, ses yeux évitant ceux de l'Auror.

Harry pâlit. Ginny n'avait jamais voulu qu'il se marient, même après une petite dizaine d'années de relation. Même si les enfants n'étaient pas au programme, il aurait voulu qu'elle porte son nom. Ginny Potter, ça sonnait mieux que Ginny McMillan, non?

Il baissa les paupières pour cacher ses yeux humides et porta le liquide chaud à ses lèvres.

-Euh...Ron ne te l'avait pas dit? Questionna Neville, gêné par le silence qui s'était abattu sur leur table.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Non, Ron ne lui avait pas dit.

Assis le dos appuyé à la porte de sa chambre, Malfoy écoutait les éclats de voix provenant du salon. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau adolescent, écoutant les sautes d'humeur de son père ou les rebuffades de sa mère. Sauf que c'était nettement plus gentillet, voire guimauve.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire Ron! C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis! Ils se préviennent! Criait Potter.

-Mais tu avais l'air tellement triste, je voulais pas que tu te sentes encore plus mal! T'es triste à voir, tu ne t'es toujours pas remis! S'expliqua Weasley.

Draco se dit qu'il devrait se sentir heureux de voir les deux inséparables se séparer, justement.

-Ah oui? C'est sûr que c'est bien plus agréable de l'apprendre par hasard! Ironisa le Balafré.

Draco ferma les yeux. Bon sang, Potter avait des progrès à faire pour l'ironie.

-Mais tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es ridicule! Pourquoi ca t'affecte, de toute façon? Tu m'as dit que tout allait très bien! Demanda Wealsey.

-Ca ne m'affecte pas! gueula le brun.

Genre. Draco ricana face à mauvaise foi évidente de son ennemi.

-Eh bien tant mieux, parce qu'elle va se marier et qu'elle sera heureuse avec Ernie de toute façon! Hurla Ron.

Sous-entendu: elle ne l'était pas avec toi. Le Serpentard grimaça. C'était bas. Limite serpentardien.

Il eut un instant de silence lourd. Puis la voix de Harry, calme, tranchante, presque aussi froide que celle de son ennemi juré (Malfoy sourit fièrement), s'éleva.

-Tire toi d'ici Ron. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il y eut un claquement de porte. Puis un bruit de verre cassé. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Le Balafré avait été pendant près de dix ans le compagnon de la rouquine.

Donc, il faisait des galipettes avec sa copine pendant que lui moisissait à Azkaban puis dans la rue.

Bizarrement, il s'en fichait.

Puis Weasley soeur l'avait quitté brutalement pour un certain McMillan. Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Draco. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient eu cours ensemble parfois, à Poudlard.

Donc, la fille se mariait et la belette n'en avait pas averti son meilleur ami, apparemment rongé de tristesse jusqu'à la moelle, dans un état d'esprit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus potterien. Ce fouineur de Balafré l'avait découvert par Londubat, un empoté, et en voulait à son pote de ne pas lui avoir rapporté la nouvelle.

Malfoy soupira.

Tout ca pour une fille. Rousse, en plus.

Harry était furieux. Contre lui d'abord. S'il avait autant crié sur son meilleur ami, c'était parce qu'il était triste. La nouvelle du mariage de Ginny lui avait fait mal, tellement mal. Bien plus mal que prévu. Ses fiançailles signifiaient bien plus qu'un simple échange de voeux. C'était une confirmation : Ginny ne l'aimait plus, elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il était seul.

Il fit disparaître le verre brisé d'un tour de baguette et se blottit dans le canapé.

Il n'aurait pas dû se défouler sur Ron, lui hurler dessus de cette façon pour une broutille. Mais Ron n'avait pas le droit d'insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse avec lui. Elle souriait tout le temps. Ils s'aimaient tellement. Oui, mais alors, pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça, sans un mot? Sans rien laisser paraître? Est-ce que Ron avait raison? Est-ce qu'elle avait été heureuse ou faisait-elle seulement semblant?

Il ferma les yeux. Il s'était brouillé avec son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie se mariait avec un autre. Il se sentait las de tout.

Malfoy décida aux alentours de vingt-trois heures qu'il avait suffisamment laissé le temps à Potter de se remettre. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité. Revenant avec un bol de céréales, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Hé! Fit quelque chose sous lui.

Le blond ne broncha pas.

-Tiens donc, un Potter sur canapé. Dit-il seulement en enfournant sa première bouché.

-Sur _son_ canapé, Malfoy! Dégage de là! Cria Potter en suffoquant dans ses tortillements.

Le Serpentard se leva et s'assit à coté de Potter.

Harry ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur la table basse et rejeta la tête en arrière. On entendait juste le bruit de la cuillère dans les céréales.

-Fâché avec la belette? Demanda finalement le blond.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répondit le Survivant.

Portant le bol à ses lèvres, Draco but le reste du lait puis posa la porcelaine à coté des lunettes.

-J'ai un flingue si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

Harry se redressa, furieux.

-C'est ça! Je vais tuer mon meilleur ami! Avec ton arme, en plus! Il n'y a pas que la violence dans la vie Malfoy et tu-

Il s'interrompit en apercevant le sourire moqueur du Serpentard.

-Abruti. Marmonna-t-il.

-Gryffondor. Répondit son interlocuteur.

-C'est un compliment, ca, Malfoy. C'est Serpentard, l'insulte. Fit remarquer Potter, agacé.

-Chacun son point de vue. Dit Draco, constatant que cela résumait leurs divergences.

Harry se rendit compte que la présence de Malfoy à ses cotés sur le divan n'était pas désagréable, même dans un instant de vulnérabilité. Draco quant à lui se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire qui ne passe pas pour une agression.

-Elle s'appelle comment, déjà, la fille Weasley? Fut tout ce qu'il trouva.

-Ginny. Elle s'appelle Ginny. Murmura le brun.

Bon. La question n'avait pas été perçue comme un attentat mais elle avait tout de même jeté un froid sibérien, voire polaire, voire arctique. Alors le blond prit une grande inspiration, remua un peu les jambes et demanda pour la toute première fois de sa vie:

-Tu veux en parler?

Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était tellement con de demander ça.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillé. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

Il se passa alors un truc étrange. Vraiment louche.

Draco bougea un peu la tête, Harry approcha aussi la sienne. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à sentir leurs souffles mutuels sur leurs peaux. Après quelques secondes suspendues, leurs lèvres tièdes s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent, se pressèrent un peu, maladroites. Ils avaient les yeux fermés. Lorsque la pression de leurs bouches se fit plus intense, comme malgré eux, ils se levèrent tout les deux d'un bond, horrifié.

-Euh...tu... balbutia Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que...bégaya Draco en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ils regardaient chacun dans une direction opposé, affreusement gêné.

-Bon, eh bien, je...commença le Serpentard en partant à reculons vers sa chambre.

-Oui enfin, parce que... acquiesça le brun en faisant un geste de la main.

Rouges de honte, ils se séparèrent.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le dos. Euh? Pardon? C'était quoi ça?

Eh bien, ça, c'était...eh bien...c'était... bizarre?

Potter et lui s'étaient... enfin, ils s'étaient...

Embrassés.

Bon.

Considérons la situations avec calme et maturité.

Il ferma les yeux.

Avait-il un petit penchant pour les garçons?

Il se repassa les visages de ses conquêtes, essayant d'en trouver un masculin.

Marjorie, Anne Flore, Elisabeth, Carine, Kathy, Charline, Sophie, Isabelle, Mégane, Sarah, Jasmine, Inconnue numéro une, Marie, Christina, une blonde décoloré le soir de l'anniversaire du boss, Fanny, Charlotte, Maude, Pansy, bien sûr, Millicent, il avait bien fallu, cette espagnole là, qui faisait des trucs dingues avec sa bouche, Adrianna, Inconnue numéro deux, Estelle, Pietra, Sandrine, Carla, Stéphanie, Victoria, Amanda, Diane, Esther, Lucy, Martine, Tina, Régine, Vivianne, Nathalie, la superbe noiraude avec ses fesses d'enfer, Olivia, Stella, Lisa... et d'autres.

Mais pas d'hommes.

Jamais.

Donc ça devait être une petite erreur d'aiguillage. Un incident sans importance, un souvenir à oublier. Voilà. Juste ça.

Alors pourquoi avait-il...bien aimé?

Il grogna et mit ses mains sur son visage.

Potter était vraiment une plaie.

Harry était sous la douche, les yeux sur le mur. L'eau ruissellait sur son corps depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il état plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

Malfoy et lui s'étaient... leurs lèvres s'étaient... il avait senti comme un...

Il ferma les yeux.

Un baiser.

Bon, d'accord, on se calme.

D'abord, ce n'avait pas vraiment été un baiser. Juste un contact. Un contact de bouche à bouche. Voilà, en fait, ce que ça avait été. Juste un petit accident de rien du tout.

Et puis il aimait Ginny, il n'y avait eut que Ginny, seulement, uniquement Ginny. Il n' aurait que Ginny. C'était une vérité indéniable. Et tant qu'il était dans le rayon « axiomes du monde d'Harry Potter », il pouvait dire aussi que Hermione serait capable d'enseigner n'importe quelle matière à n'importe quel élève, que Neville était un génie en botanique, qu'il avait détruit Voldemort et que Malfoy avait des lèvres toutes douces.

Euh?

D'un geste sec, Harry coupa l'arrivée d'eau.

Avait-il viré sa cuti?


	7. Chapter 7

_Une joyeuse année à vous tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qui'l vous plaira. Je suis très touchée du temps que vous accordez à cette histoire malgré sa publication aléatoire. Ce dernier point ne changera pas, cependant, d'autant que bientôt, si le coeur m'en dit et le temps me le permet, il me faudra reprendre ma plume pour en écrire la suite: nous savons tous comme le processus est lent._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et je serai heureuse de lire vos commentaires._

_Bien à vous,_

_La Chaumière Aux Coquillages._

**Chapitre 7: "Je t'avais prévenu en plus et puis t'es pas ma mère."**

Malfoy huma sa tasse de café. Sa septième tasse de café. Il s'ennuyait. Retournant dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit.

Pour l'incident Potter, il avait décidé d'appliquer une bonne méthode bien Serpentarde: ignorer les faits et/ou être le premier à se moquer si le sujet devient inévitable.

Ce baiser avec Potter, ça n'avait pas de sens. Même si Draco avait décidé de faire des efforts, il ne pensait pas franchement aller jusque là. C'était trop...bizarre.

Non, vraiment, il valait mieux oublier ce petit dérapage.

Il ouvrit la petite poche de son sac à dos, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle refermait pour se changer les idées.

Un petit paquet rectangulaire s'y trouvait. Son emballage déclarant « Fumer tue » n'avait jamais effrayé personne.

-Depuis quand tu fumes Malfoy? Questionna Harry lorsque le blond revint du balcon, trempé.

-Aujourd'hui. Bonne journée?

-Ça va. Répondit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, si Malfoy voulait s'encrasser les poumons, ca le regardait. Lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. S'il voulait mourir d'un cancer, s'il voulait empester la clope et avoir une haleine de cendrier, ca ne le concernait en rien. Surtout pour l'haleine. Franchement, en quoi le dérangeait le souffle prochainement pestilentiel de ce garçon? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils passaient leurs journées à se parler en tête à tête. Ou à s'embrasser. Genre. De toute façon, Ginny était la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en être un. De toute façon, qui avait parlé d'homosexualité? Ca n'avait rien à voir. La veille, il ne s'était rien passé.

Du moins pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas Legilimens.

Hermione était furieuse. Son époux et son meilleur ami n'étaient que deux imbéciles puérils. Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron par dessus son assiette. Celui-ci fit semblant de rien voir, ou ne vit rien, ce qui était possible aussi puisqu'il avait à coeur de racler son assiette.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et reposa fort brutalement le verre sur la table. Ron ne leva pas la tête, attrapa ses couverts et débarrassa la table sans croiser les prunelles meurtrières de sa femme. Celle-ci, mécontente, le laissa se servir de tarte tout seul. Il ne broncha pas. Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il remettait la cuisine en ordre, s'appliquant à rendre cet exercice le plus lourd possible. Comme Ron résistait, elle lâcha une petite bombe:

-Prépare le canapé, tu dormiras dedans. Dit-elle en se levant.

Il se tourna vers elle, très pâle. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Et demain, Malfoy viendra prendre le thé ici. Continua la Griffondor en sortant de la cuisine.

Le rouquin frotta le plan de travail avec un peu plus de vigueur.

-Au fait, mes parents nous ont invité à passer le week-end à la campagne. N'oublie pas de dire à tes collègues que tu ne seras pas là pour le match de Quidditch. Conclua-t-elle finalement.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Que veux tu que j'y fasse Hermione! Je ne vais pas empêcher ma soeur de se marier quand même? Craqua Ron.

L'ex-Mademoiselle Granger sourit intérieurement. Encore gagné.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ce mariage plus tôt Harry. S'excusa Ronald Weasley.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça. Tu n'y peux rien. Répondit l'Elu.

Sous le regard victorieux d'Hermione, ils s'étreignirent.

-Comme c'est mignon. Lâcha Malfoy en traversant la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine.

Les deux amis lui lancèrent un regard furieux.

-Salut à toi Granger. Comment va le foetus? Continua Malfoy en les ignorant.

-Très bien Malfoy. Tu viens prendre le thé demain? Je passerais te chercher à dix-sept heures. Proposa la Griffondor.

-Ca marche. Répondit le blond en disparaissant dans un placard.

Ron avait encore pâlit.

-Mais Mione, je croyais que...commença-t-il, totalement perdu.

-Malfoy doit s'ennuyer ici, enfermé à longueur de journée. Et tu l'as bien mérité. Expliqua son épouse.

-Tu m'invite parce que je te fais pitié, Granger? S'enquit le concerné depuis le frigo.

-Non, plutôt en mesure de rétorsion. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins? Répondit-elle.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. La rassura le Serpentard.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, effarés.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop chez Harry? Demanda Hermionne en se servant une tasse de thé.

-Si. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse? répondit le blond.

Hermione prit un gâteau. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, son appétit égalait presque celui de Ron.

-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas y rester pour toujours. Quels sont tes plans? Questionna la future maman.

-Je ne sais pas. Je devrais peut-être...changer de pays. Aller en Amérique. Là bas, mon nom est moins connu. Et le boss ne me poursuivra pas jusque là bas. Je trouverais peut-être un job. Et voilà. Soupira-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avant? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre. Et avec la Guerre, mes parents, les souvenirs, tout ça... je n'aurais jamais pensé à quitter la Grande Bretagne.

La Gryffondor s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise:

-Tu vas aller aux Etats-Unis moldus ou sorciers?

-Moldu, je pense. Coté sorcier, je ne pourrais pas travailler sans magie. Souffla-t-il, penché sur son thé.

-Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour toi de trouver un travail honnête coté sorcier. Et comme tu l'as dit, ils n'auront sûrement pas eu vent de ta réputation familiale. Insista-t-Hermione.

-Non, mais sérieusement Granger, si je me pointe là bas et que je leur dis « bonjour, vous auriez du travail pour moi? Ah, et sans contact avec la magie, s'il vous plait, je n'aime plus ça. » ils m'embaucheront dans la minute? Dit-il, sarcastique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas trente-six solutions. Tu sais très bien que coté moldu, ca se finira de la même façon qu'ici. Il faut que tu te décides à réutiliser la magie. Exposa-t-elle.

Il recula sa chaise.

-C'est hors de question Granger. Et si ca doit se finir une balle dans la tête, c'est comme ca que ca se finira. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand chose. Asséna-t-il.

-Malfoy, si tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis, tu n'as qu'à sortir dans la rue. Ce sera la même chose, mais en plus rapide. Si ça ne te dérange pas, vas y! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Railla la Gryffondor.

Un moment, il parut hésiter. Sortir, se faire tuer, ca règlerait la question. En même temps, il avait fuit la mort pendant si longtemps que courir dans ses bras serait incohérent.

Finalement, il se décida.

-Ca ferait trop plaisir à Potter. Sourit-il.

-Tu dois refaire de la magie. Pourquoi tu refuses? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il but un peu avant de répondre.

-Si la magie n'avait pas existé, Granger, si on était tous des Moldus, ils n'y aurait pas eu la guerre, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts, je ne serais pas allé à Azkaban. Si les sorciers n'existaient pas, Granger, je serais en train de siroter un cocktail sur la terrasse de ma gigantesque maison sur la cote d'Azur avec une ribambelle de mannequins. Les sorciers se croient plus malins que les Moldus avec leur brindille, mais ils ne seraient pas fichus de se débrouiller sans. Je ne veux plus faire de magie. Ca ne m'a apporté que des ennuis. Expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

-Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Dit-elle finalement.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle continua:

-C'est vrai Malfoy, si la magie n'existait pas, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça. Sauf qu'elle existe. Ca fait toute la différence. Des gens sont morts, en effet. Tes parents, entre autres. Mais la plupart de ces gens étaient conscients des risques. Ils avaient choisi leur camp, Malfoy. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient mourir. Les Moldus sont peut-être plus débrouillards, mais ils se tapent aussi dessus. La guerre en Irak, les conflits israélo-palestiniens, rien que ton ancien métier est un exemple de ces violences. Avant d'être Moldu ou Sorcier, on est humain. Les Moldus n'ont pas la magie pour se battre, ils ont donc inventé d'autres armes. C'est du pareil au même, Malfoy. Mais la magie pourrait t'aider. Pense-y.

Sous la douche, Draco réfléchissait. Ca lui faisait mal de le dire, mais Granger avait raison. La magie serait son seul échappatoire aux States. Quitter l'Angleterre serait difficile, mais s'il avait la magie avec lui...

Oui, mais seulement voilà: il avait peur. Il avait peur de saisir sa baguette et de lancer un sort, peur de perdre pied, peur que les horreurs de la Guerre ne se reproduisent. Ca l'avait détruit. Ca avait détruit le garçon qu'il avait été, ca avait détruit les Malfoy. La magie, cette puissance, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, il trouva Potter en train de dévorer le repas qu'il lui avait laissé.

-Spectacle saisissant du goret en pleine orgie. Se moqua-t-il.

-Grtilonouplmione?fit Harry.

-Désolé, je ne parle pas le porcin. Le taquina Draco en secouant la tête.

Le Griffondor avala.

-Comment ca c'est passé avec Hermione? Répéta-t-il.

-Bien.

Ils se turent. Harry essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire de neutre pour continuer la conversation. Draco farfouilla de ci de là, pour trouver prétexte à rester.

-Et euh... t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

-Potter, je suis enfermé chez toi depuis presque une semaine. J'ai fais la même chose que tous les autres jours. C'est à dire rien. Répondit-il en parlant lentement.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce que toi tu as fait? Enchaina Malfoy de façon presque naturelle.

Harry contempla attentivement le fond de son assiette.

-Ben, ma brigade a retrouvé la trace de dangereux imbéciles qui ont essayé plusieurs fois de blesser des gens haut placés du Ministère. On espère les coincer d'ici quelques jours. Expliqua-t-il.

-Une mission pleine de danger pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, donc. Sourit le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait mal le prendre.

Quelques jours passèrent, toujours de la même façon. Ils ne parlèrent pas du rapide baiser échangé. Harry pensait toujours énormément à Ginny et se levait aux aurores, mais la douleur s'était atténuée. Draco, lui, pensait à son futur. Il ne savait pas dans quelle ville des States aller, ni s'il allait se resservir de sa baguette. Il y réfléchissait longtemps, puis se grillait une clope sur le balcon. Il pleuvait toujours.

Cependant, même si ces considérations emplissaient leurs cerveaux, les deux hommes étaient s'interrogeaient souvent sur leur petit « accident d'aiguillage ». Embrasser leur meilleur ennemi d'enfance n'avait pas été aussi repoussant que ça aurait dû.

Environ quinze jours après son arrivée dans l'appartement Potter, vers seize heures, Draco vit apparaître dans le salon le proprio des lieux, encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude.

-Malfoy! Cria-t-il.

-Je suis là, Potter.

Harry se retourna. Malfoy avait son sale sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je reviendrais tard ce soir. C'est le grand jour.

Draco fit un pas en arrière.

-Granger accouche? Demanda-t-il.

-On va coincer les salopiots terroristes, abruti. Rectifia le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah bon. Et t'es venu juste pour me dire ça?

Harry rougit vaguement avant de balbutier:

-Beh, mais non...en fait, je suis venu prendre ma veste, parce que euh il fait froid dehors...

-Tu veux dire, la veste que tu as en ce moment sur le dos? Se moqua Draco.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent d'avantage.

-Ben, je vais y aller, ca va prendre un moment, faut pas que je traine.

-C'est ca Potter. Ils sont dangereux ces cafards? S'enquit le blond, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ca dépend si on trouve le répulsif adéquat. Répondit Harry.

-Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas?questionna Draco.

-Pourquoi, tu t'inquiète? Railla le Griffondor à son tour.

-Je figure sur ton testament? Demanda innocemment Malfoy.

23h.

Draco ferma son livre, alla prendre une douche. Potter n'était pas encore rentré, mais après tout, il avait prévenu.

23h30.

Pas de trace de Potter. Le Serpentard se glissa dans son lit. C'était fou ce qu'il était fatigué, pour quelqu'un qui ne fichait rien de la journée.

00h00.

Malfoy se retourna dans son lit. Potter était parti à seize heures, donc il y avait huit heures. Combien de temps ca prenait, de coincer un groupe de malfrats?

Il ricana.

Aucune idée. Lui s'était rendu.

01h16.

Fou ce qu'il y avait comme bruit de circulation, dehors. Stones Street était sensée être résidentielle, non?

02h34.

Mais que fichait Potter? Pas possible d'être aussi lent, nom d'un chien!

03h02.

La tête sous l'oreiller, Draco fermait les yeux aussi fort qu'il put. Dormir. Il voulait juste dormir.

04h54.

D'ici six minutes, Potter se lèverait. Enfin, il se lèverait, s'il était rentré. Mais le Balafré n'avait pas dû juger bon de revenir apparemment.

Exaspéré, Draco repoussa la couette et se leva. Sorti de son lit, il fut parcourut d'un frisson et enfila donc un jean. Dans la cuisine, il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il dégusta à petites gorgées.

Un bruit dans le salon le fit sursauter.

-Potter? Appela-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy? Répondit l'interpellé, déconcerté.

Lentement, Draco posa son verre sur le plan de travail et se rapprocha du brun.

-Ce que je fais là? Répéta-t-il. Ce que je fais là? Tu as une vague idée de l'heure qu'il est, crétin?

Il allait craquer. Il n'allait pas tarder à envoyer son poing dans la figure de Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui. Même qu'après, on le renommerait « Celui-Qui-N'a-Plus-Toute-Sa-Tête ». Au sens propre comme au figuré, bien sûr.

Potter jeta un oeil du coté de l'horloge.

-Euh...cinq heures du matin? Hésita-t-il.

-Exactement! Tu rentres à cinq heures du matin! S'écria le blond.

Harry se frotta les yeux, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

-Bon, ben tu vas pas en faire tout un plat. Je t'avais prévenu en plus et puis t'es pas ma mère. Conclu-t-il en se tournant pour partir vers sa chambre.

Mais Draco l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise débraillée et le souleva du sol.

-Comment ca, je vais pas en faire tout un plat! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que j'ai fait la fête pendant que t'étais pas là? Cria-t-il.

Son souffle chatouilla le visage d'Harry.

Et là encore, sans savoir qui avait fait le premier pas, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement, Draco reposa l'Auror sur le sol. Quelques instants après, ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et leurs langues se titillèrent. D'un mouvement réciproque, leurs corps se collèrent et ils empoignèrent les cheveux l'un de l'autre.

Leurs bouches étaient comme soudées, leurs langues se heurtaient pour une bataille érotique. Parfois, l'un des deux mordillait la lèvre de l'autre et leurs hanches se frottaient alors avec plus d'ardeur. Peu à peu, Malfoy réussit à adosser le Gryffondor contre le mur. Une main du brun glissa derrière la taille de Draco, sur sa peau délicieusement nue. Le Serpentard, encouragé par la pression de son « ennemi », appuya un peu plus ses muscles les siens.

Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette position. Retenant tant bien que mal quelques gémissements, ils luttèrent l'un contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus des choses sans cesser de s'embrasser. Harry réussit à acculer le blond contre le plan de travail mais se fit entrainer peu après contre le frigo, d'où il réussit à décoller leurs corps étroitement serrés pour les précipiter contre la table.

D'une main, Malfoy empêchait toujours inconsciemment Potter de s'éloigner, même si l'idée n'avait pas effleuré ce dernier. De l'autre, il pressait les reins du Survivant contre lui. Un grognement de désir se fit entendre et le combat effrénée de leurs langues reprit de plus belle.

Ils avaient chauds. Dans leurs ventres, une espèce d'ébullition de désir les poussait à s'embrasser furieusement, presque violemment et à ne pas s'arrêter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un verre ne tombe et ne se brise.

Comme sortis de leur transe, les deux hommes se séparèrent instantanément. Sans oser se regarder dans les yeux, ils se raclèrent la gorge en même temps pour parler et du coup se turent un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, Draco réussit à baragouiner un semblant de phrase.

-Euh...je...parce que...'fin...eh bien...voilà...

Ce à quoi Harry répondit:

-Oui...à cause de...on...euh...nuit.

Et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leurs chambres.

Sous l'eau chaude, Harry remarqua qu'une partie de son anatomie était désireuse de reprendre du service.

Dans son lit, Draco comprit avec consternation que, peut-être, Potter n'était pas le seul à avoir viré sa cuti.


End file.
